Concentration
by emoxjellyxbean
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella, she falls into the hands of drugs and cutting herself. Almost a year after he leaves, she is raped. Can our prince charming come to save her before it's too late? Rated M for rape, and use of drugs/alcohol and future lemons
1. Prologue

He's gone…

We had been together for so long, and now…

Gone.

Such a strange word… It seems so foreign to my mouth… _Edward's gone_… That just seems so much worse.

All that I can seem to do is cry, and sometimes it's easier for me just to have no feeling at all… I seem to have blocked everyone out of my life… I seemed to have pushed everyone away…

Isn't it strange, that in times like these the first people you push away…

Are the ones you need the most.

I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am though. I know he'll never come back… Once Edward Cullen has made a vow, I know that he's bound to keep it…

So why do I still keep the hope that someday he'll come back?

How is it, that I still believe that his vow to me would someday pop into his head, forcing him to come back into my arms.

But would my arms be open to him?

So much pain he caused in these past months being so far away… How do I know that I want him to be with me?

Because this pain in my chest is telling me that I can't ever want him again.

But I know deep down that I need him so much…


	2. Memories

It has been eight months now since… _He_… Has decided to leave…

I can't even say his name without such pain being brought to me. I thought I could be without him, but the truth is that my love for him is so strong that him being away is slowly killing me…

Since he's been gone, some bad things have happened.

Charlie, who I once thought of as a man who would never die, was now buried in the town graveyard.

I always knew that being a cop would put him in a lot of danger, even for such an ordinary town…

_The rain was coming down in sheets,_

_Almost like a fog covering my world._

_Charlie was out as usual, even though it had been well past his time to come home. Ever since Edward left, he had been staying out longer and longer. I was slowly pushing him away, and I could feel that._

_I was just about to let a restless sleep wash over my body when I heard the phone._

_Groggily, I got up and I answered with the same uncaring tone I'd had ever since he left…_

"_Hello?" was my apathetic answer to whoever was on the line._

_The other person was obviously more feeling than I was, for she was panting, and I could tell that tears were choking her voice._

"_Isabella Swan?" she asked me quietly, confirming that I was the one who had answered the phone._

"_Yes, it is." I of course didn't even bother to think that this person was someone I had never met, and was someone bearing the second worse news I had ever heard._

"_Your father, Charlie, was killed tonight. He was shot in his car, after just picking up a local robber. I'm very sorry." She said remorsefully. _

_I couldn't even think… I quietly hung up the phone and hoped that she wouldn't call back._

_I could feel my breathing get heavier and heavier, and I knew that this pain was so unreal… This pain was probably ten times worse due to my other loss… He was gone?_

_I simply couldn't register it… I simply couldn't…_

I had lost everyone, and cared for no one.

Slowly I began to seek pain relieving methods. Drugs and alcohol were my fall back option.

As much as I wanted to kill myself, it just wasn't something that I could ever do.

I couldn't let that be so final.

Cutting myself, however, was something that I did quite often.

Edward's name appeared several times on my skin, often followed by several deeper and thicker cuts.

Self-mutilation was very common for me now. And I did it frequently.

I can remember how it happened at first…

_A dark fog was creeping over my mind… It felt almost painful…_

_But I loved it._

_I let myself fall deeper into that abyss… Just so I could feel my own pain suffocating me._

_I blacked out at one point, and I remember opening up an old pocket knife._

_I slid it easily across my wrists, letting my blood spill like_ _a waterfall. All I could concentrate on was the blood… Was making myself feel pain._

_It felt… Better, to say the very least. _

_All I could concentrate on was that, and Edward never crossed my mind during it._

_Thank god for that discovery…_

The only problem was after the cutting. My pain was unbearable, and it made it even harder for my thought on Edward to stop.

That's when the drugs came in…

Much like cutting, it soon became a regular pain killer for me. I couldn't feel or think when it was in my possession, and that made me so numb…

My first real high was dizzying, but I had so much adrenaline!

I had so many emotions, happy, sad, angry, remorse…

Then… Nothing.

I was numb, and it felt amazing!

So why should any of this matter now? I'm going to be a lone for the rest of my life anyways…


	3. Rape

Some days were better than others. There were the days where all I could even think about was how high I had the ability to get later, and how much I could drink before passing out.

Then there were other days, where I would continually drink, but it wasn't as much as I usually drank by a long shot.

It was on _those_ days when I couldn't seem to be drunk enough…

Almost like today.

I was walking (more like staggering) back from the bar to my house, when I bumped into something strange.

I could feel cloth, and skin. I hadn't bumped in to something but someone… I sensed his shaggy beard… If you could call it that. It was more of five o'clock shadow… Was I really that close to feel it though?

I sensed some buttons, and I felt a buckle press up against me. Two strong, muscular arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up. What was he doing?

Even in my drunken state, I most certainly was not stupid and I did not appreciate being touched in such a manner… And by someone I didn't know? Was it someone I didn't know?

As I said, there were days when I got too drunk to feel anything at all. And unfortunately, today was one of those days in which I could not have been drunk enough. Even though my mind was foggy, I felt painfully alert. It was like someone was hitting my mind with a jack hammer, but some painful force was keeping me awake. I must have done something seriously wrong in a past life…

I felt something hit me… Or me hit something…

Faintly, I could feel my ribs cracking and a pin went up both my legs. I must have been kicking… Hard. I fell (or was thrown) into something quite hard… My whole body was vaguely aching as I felt something… Or someone… On top of me.

I could feel my belt being removed from it's previous position, and I could feel something sliding down my legs… Rough… It was denim. My Jeans! He was pulling off my jeans! Something silky followed, sliding off my legs… Was that…?

My underwear! I started shivering lightly, foggily hearing someone else's pants being unbuttoned and pulled off… My attacker?

My mind searched unsuccessfully for this word… I knew what was happening… I was being hurt, and something told me that it wouldn't just stop at that. Something deep in my instinct told me that more was going to be taken away then given…

My body shook as the cold swept across my currently bare body. I could feel goose bumps rising on my arms and legs. The wind was beating against my already aching body. I felt my body being invaded… Hands on my breasts, running all along my stomach… Something sharp suddenly entered my most sensitive area… A knife?

It felt cold, but I could sense my own blood running in a pool between my thighs. I felt my body being torn apart as this someone entered me, thrusting into me several times.

I seemed to not be able to find my voice… I couldn't scream, and every time I opened my mouth his lips invaded mine…

He stood up finally, after bruising me, and cutting me deeply and painfully in several places… And he left me.

Left me to die in my own pool of blood…


	4. Edward

A thick fog filled my mind as I woke up.

How long had I been out?

I sat up quickly, trying to get a view of my surroundings when deep pains in my whole body pulled me right back down.

I felt someone's hand on my chest, slowly easing my further into the bed I was in. Or was it a bed? I wasn't sure.

I looked up and saw an all too familiar face looking down upon me, his eyes filled with tears that would never fall.

I sat up again, pushing the pain aside.

"Shit! I died!!" I shouted, looking up at my angel… My guardian angel. If he was her… I was dead, and I knew it.

He simply shook his head, with half of that famous crooked smile and pulled me into his lap.

"Bella, you aren't… You aren't dead. You're here with me, in my house…" He said, his voice choked up.

It was my turn to shake my head.

"You left," I said, puling my body bluntly away from his and attempting to get up. "You left me here… What do you want?" I asked, my voice thick with tears.

I hated this… this feeling. I hardly every really cried anymore… It had been something that I learned could only truly make me weak. I was weak… How could I have given myself up to some man? To a stranger…

He looked at me remorsefully, and I was afraid of what his thoughts were.

"Bella… My love… I only left because I felt as though I had to. If …" he sighed. "I couldn't let anything happen to you… One more slip like that and Jasper could have _killed _you…" He whispered.

I just shook my head again. I couldn't allow myself to fall back in love with him… Not after all the time it took to at least push my thoughts aside…

But my heart still beat for him… Every time I heard a car, I prayed to a god I didn't believe in that it would be him… And it never was. So why now, would he decide to come back?

He allowed his hand to travel across my check, but I winced as soon as his hand touched my face. Was there a bruise?

"Who… Did this to you?" He asked quietly, gesturing not only to the bruise but to my currently bare body.

I looked down and I screamed, immediately pulling a sheet around me so he couldn't see all of my cuts and bruises… Both self-inflicted and otherwise…

I just shook my head, collapsing to the ground. I couldn't let him see how broken I really was…

"Who. Did. This?" He asked angrily, a hint of a growl in his voice.

I still just shook my head numerous times before I stood up and looked into his eyes.

And smacked him in the face.

I knew that the implications of it were there, and that would hurt him. But I was currently the only one in physical pain.

I tried desperately not to let him see the sheer pain in my eyes as I got up and walked away.

I went in to Alice's room and pulled on something really quick. Just some jeans and a tee, that's all I needed to get out of that place…

Edward walked in and he just stared at me. I turned around and looked him dead in the eye.

"Yes?" I never sounded so apathetic… I couldn't have cared less at this point what the hell he wanted.

He didn't say anything at all, he just wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my close to him. I hated having someone's arms around me right now, especially his. It felt so foreign to me… And after what had happened, I didn't like it all.

I did everything that I could do to get him away from me. I kicked, I screamed… I tried hitting him a few more times, but of course to no avail. I finally just gave up and broke in his arms. I was sobbing harder than I ever had.

He just held me close, his fingers running through my hair, trying to sooth me. He kissed my forehead lightly before pulling away to look at me.

"How did you find me?" I asked after what seemed like forever.

"Alice. She had a vision, but she could only see bits and pieces. It was like you were fading from her mind… She saw someone on top of you, and the street name. I went there, and sure enough… there you were." He said, his eyes turning glassy.

I just nodded. But then something hit me.

I was fading?

Didn't that only happen with ware wolves?

Sudden panic struck me hard in the chest. I could feel my heart beat quicken, and my breathing get far too heavy.

"Bella?! Bella, darling calm down!" Edward said frantically, rubbing my back.

Slowly my breathing returned to normal, my whole body still shaking with my sobs.

"Bella, what is it my dearest?" He asked me, still keeping his hold on me.

"W-Ware-Wolves…." I managed to stutter, hoping he realized.

The expression on his face changed to sheer anger, and I knew that he understood what I was trying to say. I looked up at him with fear in my eyes. He must have thought that the fear was directed toward him, so he calmed his expression. But his eyes were all too familiar to me… I knew that he was far beyond pissed.


	5. Shock

How long do I have to wait? I thought impatiently, shaking the small white stick that was formerly on the counter. It had been about three weeks since the night of my attack. And the night that Edward came back. He and I were living with each other in his house hold, but he still doesn't know what happened while he was away. And he certainly doesn't know of my addictions… The alarm clock startled me out of my thoughts. I had set for about ten minutes, just to make sure that it had time to set. I looked down at the white stick in my hand. Two maroon lines appeared on the white stick in my hand as I collapsed to the ground, running my fingers through my thick curls. Edward had gone out hunting. He was going to meet his family there. He said to call him if I was too afraid or upset to be without him. But I couldn't… I was already weak, and I was not going to make it worse. I knew I had to hide this from Edward… I couldn't ever tell him. Slowly, I got up and I walked into his room, laying on the couch with the test on the side table.

I hadn't realized how exhausted I was until I closed my eyes and fell asleep

I must have slept for a few hours, because when I awoke Edward's figure was hovering angelically over mine.

I looked into his eyes and realized he was upset.

"How long?" He demanded angrily.

"How long what?" I asked, still looking at him.

"How long have you known about this?!" He held the pregnancy test in front of my face.

"I just found out a few hours ago!" I shouted, immediately sitting up.

He just shook his head at me. I got up and stood in front of him.

"What is your problem?! You knew that this could happen!" I shouted, tears forming in my eyes.

That's when it happened. He turned around, and he hit me across the face. I stared at him in shock, my hand coming to the bruise slowly forming on my face already. How hard had he hit me?

He must have realized what he'd done, for his eyes soon grew remorseful and he was in about as much shock as I was.

"Bella! Oh my god, Bella! I'm so sorry… I-I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry!" He said fervently, looking intently at my face.

I shook my head in silent frustration, slowly backing away from him. I got up and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I stood in front of the mirror, looking at the dark spot in the shape of a hand-print on my cheek. I looked at myself in disbelief before I bent over the toilet and threw up, heaving painfully.

I heard Edward's footsteps coming hurriedly down the hall. He came into the bathroom and held my aching body after I finished heaving.

He held me so close to him it felt like I was suffocating. He let me go though, looking at me strangely.

Suddenly, he lifted up my shirt and rested his hand on my stomach. I flinched, and almost pulled away, but then I felt something move inside of me.

I looked up at Edward, shocked. He mimicked the expression, running his hand up and down the small bump on my stomach.

I looked at my stomach fearfully, before getting up.

Edward gracefully stood next to me and held my body against his before I started crying. The sting in my face hurt, but the pain wasn't nearly as bad as the shock of him hitting me, and the showing child inside of me.

I had never really done this before, but I was smart enough to know that it was far too early to be showing, and especially too early to feel the child.

Edward immediately called Carlisle.


	6. Claws

Carlisle took me up to his bedroom, and sat me down on the bench near the window. He lifted my shirt a little, and placed his hand on my stomach before poking and prodding it.

I felt it move again, only this time it was harder and more fervent. I felt it scraching me… As if I was carrying some sort of an animal…

A ware-wolf. I was carrying a ware-wolf.

I could feel it scratching my insides and I winced. Carlisle must have felt it too, because he was looking at me with pain in his eyes for me.

"Bella, my dear… I think you should give this child up." He said at last.

I shook my head.

"I refuse to get an abortion, if that's what you mean. It's murder, and I'm not going to end a tiny life before it has even started." I replied quietly.

He looked at me sadly.

"Bella, I can feel that scratching. That thing inside of you has claws, and it could kill you. You will almost definitely die if you continue with this pregnancy."

"But ware-wolves don't have claws or anything until they're much older… I don't understand." I said quietly, trying to think.

"That ware-wolf that … Raped… You was probably very emotional, or very drunk. I've studied this sort of thing, and when a ware-wolf is like that, their anatomy changes a little. Because of this, the child that he planted inside of you, my dear, is full ware-wolf right now."

I winced as he clawed at me again.

"Could you let Edward know… ? I don't think I can…" I said, tears in my eyes.

He nodded, and went downstairs.

I went into Edward's bedroom, and laid down on the couch.

I heard every one yelling downstairs as Carlisle explained my predicament. I felt the tears in my eyes, and my breath quicken. I hated all this, being pregnant, them yelling… All my fault.

I suddenly felt as though I couldn't breathe, and blackness started filling my vision. I pulled out my knife and started cutting myself everywhere, not even feeling anything.

I remember hearing footsteps and screams, but I can barely remember anything else.

What the hell was happening to me?


	7. Pup

Slowly, my mind started coming back to my own body. I felt so strange.

I tried to sit up, and that's when I felt a painful sting in my arm.

I had so many bandages on it, and I just looked them over, turning my arm around as much as I could.

I felt so emotionless… Empty.

I looked around the room. Familiar faces started filling my head. All the Cullens were there, and all except Rosalie had tears in their eyes that I knew could never fall.

Especially Edward. He was whiter than he ever could be… Than I ever thought he would ever be. He was sitting right beside me and looking into my eyes with a dark expression on his face.

He crawled into bed beside me and he held me close to him, being careful for my arm. I didn't know what emotion I was feeling. Was I on some sort of sedative?

"What happened?" I asked, my voice just barely above a whisper. Was that as loud as I could speak? That could cause some problems.

"You had a panic attack… You cut yourself so badly…" Edward told me brokenly. I had never heard him sound that way before. It felt so foreign to me… It was horrible to listen to. I just nodded in a response.

I whimpered in pain as I felt another slicing sensation inside of me. I felt my child scratching at me again.

I started coughing, and realized how blood was coming up with it.

Was that normal?

Edward looked at me in a nervous way, realizing what was happening.

"Carlisle! Carlisle, help her!" He shouted to his adoptive father.

Carlisle calmly walked over and motioned for Edward to come with him. I hated feeling his absence, even when I felt so much warmer when he was gone. I was so used to his body that I was extremely _not_ used to having it leave my side. Not again…

I heard shouts from outside of the door.

But all I could really make out was "Bella could die… keeps the baby… it's killing her…" from Carlisle. And then Edward's louder than life response "Then give her a fucking Abortion!!!" I had never heard him use such language before. In all honesty, it scared me.

Edward growled once more, and then walked back into the room. Carlisle unhooked me from the machine and said that I could go home.

It was silent all the way there. Edward was the only one with me, and I all of a sudden felt like crying. My whole body was aching now, and I had no idea what I should do.

My body was shaking violently the whole car ride home, and I knew that Edward could sense this but he kept quiet anyways.

Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through my body, and I screamed. Edward suddenly pulled over and unbuckled me, all the while begging me to tell him what was wrong.

I held my stomach, and I felt something wet trickle down my legs.

"Bella! Bella, you're bleeding!!" He shouted, picking me up. He held me close to him and called Carlisle.

"Carlisle? Carlisle, come down her… Please, Bella's bleeding… No, from her.. Yes, her _area_… Please hurry, I'm right in the middle of route 35… Thanks… Bye." He said and hung up the phone.

He just held me close to him, his body shaking with mine as he dry-sobbed.

Carlisle was there in a matter of seconds. He helped me up and he ran me home, Edward leading the way.

Once we got home, he laid me on the couch and asked me to take off my pants and underwear. I did as I was told, and started crying. No one had seen me this way, or touched me this way since… My attack…

Carlisle was gentle with me, even though it still hurt so badly.

He pulled away from me finally, and went upstairs to do some tests.

Edward helped me get my pants on again and held my close to him.

A few minutes later, Carlisle came down with the test results.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked Carlisle nervously.

"I'd say she was having a miscarriage if I hadn't known better, but read this," He handed Edward a slip of paper.

_A ware-wolf and a young woman can not mate._

_But, if for some reason they ever had, the woman would go through a great deal to still carry the pup._

_She will bleed for quite a while, for her body will not get used to the stress of a non-human thing growing inside of her._

_She will have to eat meat quite often, or the pup will die._

"Where did you get this?" Edward asked.

"In one of my old notebooks."

Edward nodded thoughtfully.

"What about the tests?"

"She's still carrying a healthy pup, but her body is definitely not taking this well. She won't be able to be under any stress, or there is serious risk of her dying." I couldn't believe this. Death? I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

I screamed again; another searing pain.

"What about that?" He asked, hurriedly. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"A female ware-wolf's body is designed to carry these kinds of children. They are too strong and heal far too fast for anything bad to happen. Bella, however, is already under stress and was weakened by the rape. The child is slowly attacking her from the inside, which is why she's in so much pain," He explained to Edward quietly.

He just nodded. After just a while longer Carlisle had to leave to go back to the hospital. Then Edward went out to get the car and go for a drive. I knew he had to think about everything for a while, so I just let it go.

I went out for a walk myself, roaming back to the book store I was at three weeks ago. I was going to walk back inside when some very vaguely familiar arms grabbed me and forced me into the alley.

I felt his hands on my small bulge, and then his gravelly voice.

"Pregnant now, huh?" He asked, creating little scratches on my stomach.


	8. Paul

I tried so desperately to breath, and I could barely think. I feel the pup moving inside of me, scratching at me harder than I thought it could. I was terrified, and the pup must have been connected to my emotions because its scratches were quick and frantic, as if trying to escape something terrible.

I desperately tried to turn around, and I came face to face with the eyes of Paul.

"Paul?" I asked in despair. How could he do something like that? I'd known he had so many angry outbursts, but where did that come from? And shouldn't I have recognized his voice?

He started scratching at my stomach more, I could feel him getting deeper and deeper. I tried so desperately to scream for help, but all the came out was a whimper.

Suddenly I felt his body being ripped away from mine and thrown against the wall.

I looked over to see Edward, sheer anger in his eyes as he let out a deep menacing growl.

He made sure that the ware wolf had passed out before he held me shaking body to his, soon running back to his house.

He laid me down on the couch in my room and soon took his place next to me, stroking my hair and trying to sooth my sobbing form.

He helped me put some bandages on the claw marks, and he pulled me onto his lap, holding me closer to him than he had ever held me before.


	9. Labor

**3 WEEKS LATER **

I wasn't surprised very much when at three weeks I was in excruciating pain, and I looked to be about six to seven months pregnant. The pup inside of me was literally ripping my insides apart, and I didn't know how much more of it I could take.

Edward wasn't home, and neither were any of the Cullens. They were all out hunting, and I had actually told them that it was okay for them to leave me here alone. What a big mistake that was.

I jumped at even the smallest of creeks, my paranoia was getting the best of me by each second that I was alone.

I couldn't even deal with this any more, so I got up and I wrote a not to the Cullens.

_Dear Edward,_

_I decided to leave home for a while. I'm going to La Push to talk to Jacob. I really need someone to talk to, and being alone here is killing me. I will be home sooner than you know it, and you probably won't get here when I'm gone._

_--Bella_

I didn't even bother to grab my jacket. It was a fairly nice day outside, and I very much appreciated the ability to just walk around.

I had known that Edward had given me permission to call his cell phone whenever I wanted him to come home, but that was extremely weak of me. I knew as well as he did that hunting was essential for his family, and I was not about to allow myself to get in the way of that.

I whimpered as I felt a dull nudge against my stomach. Luckily my 'pup' hadn't scratched me that day.

I started slowly walking to La Push all the way from the Cullen house hold. By the time I was there, my feet were aching and I was crying. I don't even know why, but my whole body was aching. I didn't know why I was in so much pain, but it felt like every part of me was tearing apart.

Luckily, as soon as I got there, Jacob ran up to me. He saw my face, and looked happy at first.

But as soon as his eyes roamed to my once delicate frame, a look of pure shock and horror crossed his features.

He slowed his pace, and he carefully walked towards me. My arms instinctively wrapped around me bulging stomach as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Who… Who did this to you? It hasn't been _that_ long since we've seen each other, has it?" He asked quietly, his head buried in my hair.

"No, It hasn't… It was a… ware wolf… Who…" I couldn't seem to finish before I started sobbing my heart out.

"Who what? You… Had sex with a ware wolf?" He asked, I could see the rejection in his eyes, and I looked away.

"It… It isn't like that….. At all…" I answered.

"Then what is it like?!"

"I was ra…raped…"

At that moment, it felt like time around us stopped. There was no emotion in Jacob's eyes, and I could see something in his face… Something clearly illegible.

"By. Who?!" He demanded of me. I knew that he was trying very desperately to keep calm, and I also knew that he wouldn't be able to.

"Paul…" I whimpered, and then I just collapsed. I fell to the floor and sobbed, my whole heart aching.

He kneeled down and brought me back into his arms.

"Oh Bella..." He whispered. He just kept saying my name over and over again. Like he was chanting some sort of a spell over me.

I just shook my head continuously. I had no idea what I could do… About any of this.

But suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I screamed.

"Bella! Bella!!! What is it?!" He just kept asking me over and over. His words were pounding into my skull like a hammer, and my whole body was shaking. I knew that much.

I screamed much louder as another coarse pain slammed through my already aching body. And then, I was truly terrified.

I felt a sort of watery sensation in-between my legs.

My water had broken.

"Get me to the hospital…" I whimpered, my hand on my stomach.

"Bella, what is…" I cut him off with my shrill cry.

"Get me to the Fucking hospital!!!" I had absolutely no intention of being so rude to him, but it certainly came out that way.

I had no idea what he was doing, but he picked me up and placed me in his truck before picking up his phone and calling someone.

I heard it faintly ring a few times, and then someone picked up.

"Edward! It's me Jacob! No, No it's nothing… Would you let me fucking finish?!" It was always strange to me hearing only one side of a conversation.

I couldn't keep my thoughts together as another pain shook through me. This one was so much worse and I let out the longest scream I ever had.

All of a sudden, I heard Edward's frantic voice on the other line.

"Bella!!! What's wrong with Bella!?"

"That's the thing! Her water broke, Edward get to the damn hospital now!!!" He hung up the phone and finally started driving.

I knew he was going pretty far over the speed limit, and the pains were so much… So hard to bear. I didn't know what I could do. But then I saw Edward's Volvo, and we screeched to a stop.

I saw Edward run out of the car, and open my side of the door.

He opened the passenger's side, and he leaned gently across me.

"She can't go to the hospital! This… _pup_…" I knew he hated calling it that, because he'd much rather say this _thing_ in it's place. "Inside of her is certainly _not_ human. No doctor will know what to do. You need to come with me. Carlisle will help her." He said, half-shouting and half-speaking.

I screamed again and he picked me up, holding me close to his body.

"Shhh… Bella, please. It will... It'll be okay," He whispered, his eyes becoming filled with tears that I knew would never fall.

I couldn't even answer that at the moment. The pain was getting worse and worse, and he somehow managed to get me into his car. Jacob tagged along for the ride.

I had no idea how fast we were going, but thank god there wasn't a cop on the road or we'd be beyond screwed.

It felt like only a few seconds before we were at the Cullen household.

The whole world was shaking, and I was gripping the door the whole ride there.

Edward quickly got me out of the car and brought me inside of the house, and he brought me up to Carlisle's office at vampire speed. Jacob followed as fast as he could, and he was up there only about a minute after Edward.

Carlisle somehow got my pants and underwear off, and he placed a blanket over my shaking body.

"Edward, she's dilating very fast… I'm going to need a lot of help with this," He said quietly, and Edward just looked back at him and nodded. He held my hand and squeezed it lightly in reassurance.

I was so scared. What was going to happen to me? Or the pup… The pup or I?

I didn't even know what to think about at the moment except for the searing pain between my thighs and in my stomach.

"She's dilated already!" Edward. He must have been reading someone's thoughts. Carlisle's perhaps? I had no idea, but most likely.

I saw Carlisle nod to him, and then he looked at me.

"Bella, this is going to hurt… A lot. But you need to push for me, Dear."

Did he just call me dear?! How that hell was he keeping so calm!? I don't even know why it pissed me off so much, but it must have shown in my face. Edward sighed, and a tiny hint of a smile showed on his otherwise fearful face.

Pregnancy Wrath. What a beautiful thing.

I just nodded, and Carlisle slowly counted down from ten, and he propped me legs up and apart. I could feel myself trembling as he told me to push.

I had never felt such a horrid pain in my life. It felt like a hot knife was ripping through my aching body, and getting deeper and deeper. I had no voice left to scream, and I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath. My whole body shook and my eyes were clenched shut. I hadn't realized how hard I was squeezing Edward's hand either. I knew he couldn't feel it, but my knuckles were definitely white.

I finally let the breath I was holding out and Carlisle nodded something to Edward. He placed a cold cloth on my forehead and places his cool hand on my cheek.

"Bella, you're almost done. Just a few more." Carlisle told me. I nodded and pushed again.

After a few more times like this, I felt like something was tearing through my most intimate of places.

"Bella! Bella, the head's out!" I heard Carlisle cry happily. But I didn't even care. I felt it clawing itself out of me. I felt its claws tearing through my flesh and ripping me apart. _As if it hadn't already done enough of that_ I though bitterly to myself. I can only remember me screaming. I heard a cry… A howl almost… And then my whole world turned against me, and faded to black.


End file.
